Speed and consistency of data access are highly important and can be highly variable depending on the architecture of any database environment. Speed can be affected by levels of concurrency allowed by the database environment. If multiple operations can be processed simultaneously, speed of data access can be improved. However, implementing levels of concurrency often necessitates ensuring data integrity. For example, two operations should not be allowed to write to the same data at the same time. In some approaches write locks are used for writing data, locking out other operations from accessing data while it is written. In some conventional approaches, concurrency and throughput can be impacted where, for example, write operations block upon execution.